Swing, Swing: Songfic
by JustMe133
Summary: Time for another oneshot songfic about Benny and Ethan. Once again, mainly fluff! Rated T only because people don't like the boy x boy pairing. Don't like, don't read!


**Another Bethan songfic! Oh yeah! This is only because I'm stuck on all my other stories -_- and I ABSOLUTELY hate posting chapter stories before they're done. It just bothers me. Anyway, yeah songfic! Rated T only because I'm paranoid Dx**

**Song: Swing, Swing by The All-American Rejects**

**Paring: Benny & Ethan, as always :)**

**Bold **_**italics**_** = lyrics**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own MBAV, and definitely don't own this song.**

…

_**Days swiftly come and go, I'm dreaming of her**_

_**She's seeing other guys, emotions they stir**_

_**The sun is gone, the nights are long**_

_**And I'm left while the tears fall**_

Ethan sat outside in his backyard, just watching the clouds move slowly and lazily away. He didn't even bother looking up when he felt someone come sit next to him.

"You okay?" Benny asked, placing an arm around his best friend's shoulders. Ethan just sighed before looking at his taller half.

"About okay as I'll ever be. I really thought I had a shot with her. But I guess that was too much to hope for huh? I didn't expect her to get a boyfriend though." Ethan hated how he sounded like he was about to cry.

"Well E, you gotta remember, even though she is immortal, she is still older than us and gorgeous. Your chances were pretty slim to begin with."

"Yeah. Will you sit here and watch the stars and clouds with me?"

"Sure E," Benny said, letting a small half smile on his face as the two boys laid back on the grass, watching the stars twinkle above them.

_**Did you think that I would cry on the phone?**_

_**Do you know what it feels like, being alone?**_

_**I'll find someone new**_

The next day, Ethan was woken up by a call from Sarah. He looked over at Benny's sleeping form on the floor before answering it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Ethan."_

"Hey Sarah. What's up?"

"_I know you wanted to hang out today, but I can't make it."_

"What? Why not?"

"_Well, my boyfriend asked me out to the movies. Sorry Ethan. I'll make it up to you."_

"Whatever. Goodbye Sarah." Ethan ended the call and looked around to see Benny staring at him, eyes full of unspoken questions.

_**Swing, swing, swing from the tangles of**_

_**My heart is crushed by a former love**_

_**Can you help me find a way to carry on again?**_

Benny didn't say anything as he came and sat next to Ethan on his bed. Ethan just smiled at him.

"I'm so glad I have you in my life Benny. You would never leave me to hang out with someone else right? I mean, when we've already made plans?"

"Course not E. And I'm always here. Girls come and go, but best friends are forever."

"Forever," Ethan mumbled, staring at Benny.

_**Wish cast into the sky, I'm moving on**_

_**Sweet beginnings do arise, she knows I was wrong**_

_**The notes are old, they bend, they fold**_

_**And so do I to a new love**_

Ethan hated himself at the moment. No, not because he wasn't good enough to catch Sarah's attention, but because of the thoughts he was beginning to feel for the tall lanky teen who was currently sitting next to him as they battled it out in some game. He felt nothing romantic towards Sarah anymore. All he thought of was Benny. How Benny was there when he needed him the most; how he comforted him when he needed it; how he could always bring a smile to Ethan's face.

Ethan hated himself for slowly falling in love with his best friend.

_**Did you think that I would cry on the phone?**_

_**Do you know what it feels like, being alone?**_

_**I'll find someone new**_

"_Hey Ethan!"_

"Hey Sarah."

"_I was wondering if you wanted to hang out? Everyone else is busy today."_

"Nope. I'm busy as well. Already made plans with Benny. Bye." Ethan ended the call and caught his best friend's smile before it turned into a mock stern look.

"How dare you turn down that young lady young man? She could've wanted to canoodle with you," Benny said in his best fake angry voice. Ethan just rolled his eyes and smiled at Benny.

"I'll find someone better to canoodle with."

_**Swing, swing, swing from the tangles of **_

_**My heart is crushed by a former love**_

_**Can you help me find a way to carry on again?**_

Days came and gone, and Friday night was here. Ethan couldn't help but be a little worried. He had avoided Sarah at all costs, not wanting to see her and have his feelings come back. He was enjoying all his time with Benny, who he was still confused about. Ethan sighed as he heard Jane open the front door.

"Hi Sarah!" Jane said enthusiastically. Ethan smiled when he heard another voice speak up.

"Aren't you going to say hi to me?" Benny asked, fake hurt in his voice. Ethan could imagine Jane rolling her eyes at his taller friend. Benny just laughed and by-passed the vampire to head towards Ethan, who was currently in the kitchen, listening in.

"Hey Benny," Ethan said, smiling at the other boy. Benny's smile was enough to make Ethan weak in the knees and remind him why he was so confused in the first place.

"Don't I get a hello Ethan?" Sarah asked as she walked into the room. Ethan stiffened slightly before a comforting arm was around his shoulders.

"Of course. Hello Ethan," he said, laughing as the girl glared at the two boys before heading upstairs with Jane. Ethan looked at Benny and smiled at the satisfied smirk on Benny's face. "Thank you," Ethan whispered, laying his head on Benny's shoulder.

_**Bury me**_

_**You thought your problems were gone**_

_**Carry me**_

_**Away, away, away**_

Benny had disappeared up the stairs to drop his stuff off in Ethan's room when Sarah showed up in the kitchen where Ethan still was. He looked up and met her eyes, and all the emotions he felt for her before began finding their way back to his heart.

"Why have you been so mean to me lately?" Sarah asked, her tough exterior falling and showing the vulnerable girl she's always been. Ethan sighed before looking at her.

"Because I'm afraid if I'm nice to you, I'll begin liking you again and I don't want that."

"Ethan," Sarah said, moving to stand in front of him. "There's more to it than that isn't there? You know, I heard guys get mean when they want to impress someone. Who are you trying to impress?"

"No one," Ethan scoffs, looking away from her.

"Ethan," she says, moving his head so he'll look at her. His eyes widen as she leans forward and gently presses her lips to his. Ethan just sits there, in shock, before closing his eyes and kissing her back.

_**Swing, swing, swing (swing, swing, swing) from the tangles of **_

_**My heart is crushed by a former love**_

_**Can you help me find a way to carry on again?**_

"Hey Ethan did you wanna watch _Thor _or_ Green Lantern_?" Benny asked as he walked into the kitchen, the movies in his hands. He stopped when he saw Sarah and Ethan jump away from each other.

"Benny, I swear it's not what it looks like!" Ethan cried out to no avail. Benny just dropped the movies and walked out of the kitchen, not looking at either one of them.

"I'm sorry Ethan! I just had to get that out of my system!"

"I've got to go after him," Ethan said, running out of his house.

_**Swing, swing, swing (swing, swing, swing) from the tangles of **_

_**My heart is crushed by a former love**_

_**Can you help me find a way to carry on again?**_

"Benny!" Ethan called after the tall boy who walked away from him. Benny didn't even bother to turn around as he heard his name get called. He only stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked to see Ethan clinging on to him for dear life.

Ethan gasped as he saw the hurt in his best friend's eyes. He broke him. He knew that look because he had that same look when Sarah began dating some loser he didn't even know.

"Benny, I swear that kiss meant nothing to me!"

"Why do you care what I think? You finally got her."

"I don't want her!"

_**Swing, swing, swing (swing, swing, swing) from the tangles of **_

_**My heart is crushed by a former love**_

_**Can you help me find a way?**_

"What?"

"I want you and I thi –" Ethan was cut off by Benny's lips on his own. Before he could enjoy the kiss too much Benny pulled away, looking at him.

"Am I a better kisser than her?"

"Definitely." Benny couldn't stop the smile that spread on his face as he wrapped his arms around Ethan. A thought struck him before he could get to happy.

"You sure you're over Sarah?"

"Yes. Absolutely. And it's all thanks to you."

…

**I love this song. I don't know how the story really turned out … I mean, I wrote what I felt when I heard the song. Anyway, I still love doing songfics! They make me smile like this :D. I hope everyone enjoys this! Hit that pretty review button and tell me what you thought! **

**Please and thank you!**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
